Beyparadise
by WolfMaN200
Summary: A series of one shots all base on the survival island, or beyparadise. Better summary inside please read!  Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade!


**This is a series of one shot that take place where the survival battle took place I'll just call it Beyparadise. I'm writing this as a side project while I take a break from black city stories. First chapter will be an introduction then each chapter will be a different one shot based on a different couple anyway enjoy.**

**Introduction**

(B-Pit)

The B-Pit hasn't seen a lot of business since summer hit but that's not the only think that's slow. There has also been a shortness of tournaments, or any other sort of competition for now all that Gingka and his friends do is hang out inside the B-pit bored out of their minds.

Gingka was lying in front of the fan trying to beat the heat. Kenta, and Yu were looking at their beys thinking of something to do. While Benkei had his face planted in the table covered with sweat. Finally having enough of lying around Benkei jump out of his chair.

"Bu Bu Bull! I've had enough of this we need something to do!"

"What do you expect us to do about it there has been no news about any tournaments or event" said Kenta.

"Yeah and besides Ben-Ben is just way to hot!" complained Yu.

"There must be something for us to do to beat the heat?" ask Gingka.

"Glad you ask" said a sudden voice coming down the stairs.

"Madoka…" said Gingka.

"Where have you been?" ask Kenta.

"Well if you must know while you guys where down here sulking I was thinking of ways to beat the heat… you follow"

"Sort of… so what you came up with?"

"Simple (Madoka walk toward Gingka) Gingka can you call your dad?"

"Ahh sure but what for?" ask Gingka with a confuse look, and also a slight blush that he always gets when she's close to him, but it happens so often that he just ignored it.

"Well remember the survival battle (everyone nodded yes) I think we should ask Gingka to ask his dad to turn it to a resort so we can go and invite all of our friends wouldn't that be fun!" said Madoka.

"Yeah!" said Yu, and Kenta.

"I don't want too" said Benkei.

"What if we invite Kyoya"

"Find then I'll go invite him right now" said Benkei running toward the door.

"Then it's decided I'll call my dad to see if he will do it then... we head out for a vacation!" said Gingka.

(WBBA Headquarters)

No one could escape the heat even in the WBBA headquarters. Sitting in her chair looking over some papers was the WBBA headquarters' secretary Hikaru also trying to beat the heat.

(Phone Ring- Phone conversation)

Hikaru-Hello WBBA office how can I help you… Oh hey Gingka.

Gingka- Hey Hikaru… Madoka has an idea she wants to run by my dad… Here I'll pass her to you.

Madoka- Hi Hikaru.

Hikaru- Hey so what's your plan.

Madoka- Well remember the survival battle.

Hikaru- I think so… (Of course she does is the first time she had a chance to meet him)

Madoka- Well I say we get the Immortal Phoenix to turn it into a resort for all of us.

Hikaru- Uhm I don't know.

Madoka- Ohh Come on please…

Hikaru- Well is… is he coming. (Hikaru said it almost whispering)

Madoka- Who?… oh I know who, well let's just say were going to get him right now.

Hikaru- Okay well I'll tell him bye .

Madoka- Bye.

(End of phone conversation)

After the phone call Hikaru made her way to the office of the 'Immortal Phoenix' or Ryu (A.K.A) Gingka's dad. After a failed attend of getting her to call him Phoenix Ryu agreed to make the island a resort for a while, but as long as she went as well. Hikaru agreed to the terms (she needs a vacation anyways, and besides she was going to either way since Madoka told her that he might show up)

(Warehouse)

Resting after a long day of training the former head of the Face hunters Kyoya was about to take a nap lost in thought.

"Man why is the weather so hot… wolf mountain is nothing compare to this… I need some water" Then Kyoya grab a quick bottle. "Nice fresh water… hmm" Then as he was drinking a random though came to his head. 'I wonder what are other names for water, liquid, H2O, Aqua (Then a familiar voice rang in his head saying "Aquarius")

Suddenly his train of thought came to a stop at the sound of what could be only describe as a crazy bull.

"Kyoya!Buddy!" scream Benkei. Although his yelled was annoying it was enough to snap him out of his day dream. Guess there is nothing left for him to do than greet his friend.

"Hey… Benkei" said Kyoya a little annoyed. "Are you here for a battle?"

"Nope I'm here to invite you to a trip"

"What trip are you talking about?"

"Remember the survival battle island… well Madoka thought it'll be a good idea to turn it into a resort for vacation!" yelled Benkei.

"Not interested" said Kyoya.

"Ahhh come on why not?"

"I just don't like the water"

"Please come on everyone will be there Yu, Kenta, Gingka, Hyoma, Tsubasa, and Madoka" said Benkei.

"No thanks now go away I have to get back to training"

Then a smile came to Benkei's face "Well I think Hikaru is coming to"

"What did you say" yelled Kyoya grabbing Benkie by the shirt.

"I just thought that'll be something you might be interested in" said Benkie.

"Ahh" sighted Kyoya then he walked away and turn around for a second. "I'll think about it"

"Yes…" said Benkei.

(China)

Madoka was so happy about the resort that she didn't wanted to be the only one with all the fun so she called her friends in China team Wang Hu Zhong.

In their temple team Wang Hu Zhong were continuing their 400 year old training well at least Dashan, and Chi-yun Li were while Chao xin was off on another date, and Mei-Mei was just off in her own little world.

"Let it rip!" yelled the two friends at the same time.

After the battle Dashan and Chi-yun Li sat down for a while, and started to eat.

"Another great day of practice wouldn't you say my friend?" said Dashan.

"Of course but (With an angry look) I can't believe those two slackers would miss out on today's lesson" said Chi-yu Li.

"Don't be so hard on them you know that they always have something else going on"

"Yeah Chao xin is off with all his girls, while Mei-Mei is out being a girl" said Chi-yu Li. Dashan laughed agreeing with what he said. "Looks like they have one thing in common girls (Dashan still laughing) I wonder how distracting girls really are?...Hey Dashan are you distracted by girls?"

"Well of course I am… I mean not recently but I mean if a cute girl would walk by then I would you know look at her for a while… hehehe"

"A cute girl huh… What is a cute girl?"

"Well… you see a cute girl is a girl with … ah a nice ah (Dashan put his hand on his chest making it look like he had breast trying to think of a good way to explain boobs to him) They also have to be curvy, and have nice eyes, and a good but…t (At this point Dashan realize that he had no knowledge of 'cute girls') oh the most important thing is that they have to be nice and pretty"

"Nice… and pretty hum (Chi-yu Li started to picture any girls that match that description only one girl came up) Like Mei-Mei?"

"Exactly"

"So you're saying Mei-Mei is a pretty girl uh…"

"What… no…I mean is not like (Dashan was at a loss for words) Well I'm not saying she not pretty she is just uhh"

"So you like her uh" said Chi-yu Li as he started to eat his rice ball.

"That not what I said don't go putting words in my mouth"

"Then why is your face red"

"Alright… Alright all that I'm going to admit is that she pretty"

"Who's pretty?" ask a voice sneaking up behind them.

"Mei-Mei where were you?" ask Chi-yu Li.

"Oh I was a little hungry so I went to get something to eat, but what were you guys talking about?" said Mei-Mei sitting between them.

"Dashan was telling me about pretty girls"

"Really (She put her hand in Dashan hair and started to rub it) so any girls in specifically?"

"Well Dashan told me about…"

"(Mei-Mei interrupted) Oh I knew it you have a crush (She was facing Dashan while still rubbing his hair) who is she? Is she pretty? Ahh is she prettier than me?"

"Well in fact the girl is…"

"No one you know right Chi-yu Li" said Dashan blushing.

"Oh okay" said Mei-Mei.

(Ring)

"Oh I'll go get the phone" said Mei-Mei as she ran inside.

"Hey my friend how about we just keep the Mei-Mei stuff to ourselves"

"Okay…" said Chi-yu Li still confuse.

"AHHHH!" Mei-Mei screamed then she ran out. "Guys, Guys Madoka called me inviting us to a beach vacation oh please can we go"

"Sure sounds interesting" said Dashan.

"Ohh thank you!" said Mei-Mei giving Dashan a small kiss on the cheek. "I have to go tell Chao xin… Dashan you can also bring your girlfriend oh I have to go buy a swimsuit"

"Wow well looks like your red all over huh Dashan" said Chi-yu Li.

"Shut up my friend, and get ready because no we have to go on vacation" sighed Dashan.

Madoka would go on an invite more of their friends to the island (A/N I got a little lazy to write how she invited them… but who she invited is a surprise).

**That's the end of the introduction the next chapters will be one shots about different couples, all base in the island. I already have some couples in mind but leave a comment, or send me a message of what couples you would want me to include (I also accept made up characters but I'll need description of the character, and their love interest must be a real character). Also I know the ending kind of suck but I promise it will get better anyway I'll post more chapters but for now I have to get back to Black City Stories which I recommend anyone to read specially if you're a pokemon pearlshipping fan as always leave a commend and tell your friends. Next chapter coming soon. **


End file.
